bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tristan Hitsugaya
Leader of the "Phersu" Black Ops Division of the Gotei 13, he is also the mind being Aizen's rebellion and leader of the Vizards, he is the elder brother of Toshiro however he was oddly born a Vizard unlike his brother who simply came to be. Section heading Write the first section of your article here. Zanpakutō He wields two Zanpakutō (Hydranoid and Griever) which both are paticular in their uses and means, they are however not his true weapons, his actual weapon is a claymore shaped Zanpakutō built from the fusing of this two lesser weapons known as Tiamat. 'Hydranoid (Katana)' Weakens power or absorbs it to increase its own power. Shikai - Evolution Release Command: "Multiply! Hydranoid!!" It evolves in cutting strength and size as it absorbs more spiritual energy, it can cut through Spiritual Energy and devour it, that includes other Zanpakutō launched attacks. Bankai - Release Release Command: "Spear out you're Purple Flame! Hydranoid!!" It reaches the point where Hydranoid manifests as a three headed Hydra and launches Dark energy from its maw, physically the wielder is coated in Black Dragon Armour over half of his body and a single black angelic wing, depending on how much energy is gathered both the Hydra and the wielder have increassed Spiritual pressure. Griever (Wakizashi)thumb|300px|right|Shockwave Pulsar Disables an enemy’s power and then allows the user to overwhelm them. Shinkai - Wail of Sorrow Release Command: "Wail in sorrow! Greiver!!" Causes the Greiver to cause a high pitch wailing sound that is near supersonic and causes the wielder to slash out with Aerial Blades that seals the enemy's Spiritual Pressure on impact. Bankai - Roar of Agony Release Command: "Show them you're Agony! It reaches the point where Griever manifests as a Angel/Lion hybrid and is able to attack with incredible Dark Powers, the side of the body wielding the weapon gains Black Dragon Armour and black Angel wing, Griever can now use an attack called Shockwave Pulsar (When given the Command: "Griever! Make them Bleed!!") which is an ultimate Light and Dark attack. Tiamat The True Form of Tristan's Zanpakutō, it allows the wielder to enter a Beserker State and control all the powers previously mentioned in its divided form. Shinkai - Morning Star Release Command: "Tiamat, send them to the Abyss!" The Zanpakutō gains spines on the end and can cause blue flames to launch out of locations that it impacts. Bankai - Manifestation Release Command: "Spead black flames over the World! Tiamat!!" Covers The Wielder in Black Dragon Armour and gives them two Black Angelic Wings, Tiamat the King (or Queen depending on how you take it) of Black Dragons appears mae out of Darkness and spears into a physical form, Tristan can ride the Dragon or fly himself in battle. Vizard Powers Hollow Mastery - Tristan is one of the few who have completily defeated and assimilated their Hollow into their existance, therefore they no longer need to wear masks to access their Hollow powers, it also gives the user an abnormal Spiritual Pressure which rises up to the levels of infinite earning him interborn respect amoug Hollows, Arrancars and Vizards; this respect is usually against their control. Fin Plano Cero '- (literally spanish for Zero Level E in short, or Zero Level End, as full) Is the most powerful Cero attack derived by Tristan for use by himself and others whom have Hollow Mastery, Tristan explains that it is no different from a ordinary Cero or its stronger brothers, it is simply a Cero that can change depending on its master's will and the amount of energy put ino it. It can even be used as a weapon in conflict instead of a Zanpakutō. '''Las espinas de Anochecer '- A interesting ability that Hollow Mastery gained Vizards can do, it literally means Thorns of Twilight, it is where a Vizard launches spiked tendrals of Black and White energy at a enemy to either hurt them, disuade their attack or chain them up with the intent of disabling them. '''Bala de Energía - (literally spanish for Energy Bullet) Is the most powerful Bala, that is gained through having Hollow Mastery and acts much like Fin Plano Cero however it has new effects, their are six are mentioned below: *'Aligerar Oscuro' - (literally spanish for Dark Lightening) Is a Bala burst that comes out as strands of Lightening and is quite dangerous in the long run, it can damage a opponent or even be used to torture them. *'Para Tomar' - (Literally spanish for To Take) Is a Bala cage around an enemy with the usage of Aligerar Oscuro which is a means to absorb an enemy's Spirital Pressure into the user and slowly torture them to death. *'La Bala Proyectó Jaula' - (Literally spanish for Bullet Projected Cage) Is an alternate version of the Para Tomar which lacks the Aligerar Oscuro, it however in some cases can damage the one trapped inside expecially if they struggle, the more they struggle the more pain in conceives. *'Pared de Bala '- (literally spanish for Bullet Wall) Is a wall of energy, roughly taller and twice as wide as a human, produced much like Aligerar Oscuro usually in front of the user and when produced it looks like a tiled 3D surface of Glass linked together. *'Reexpedición de Bala' - (Literally spanish for Bullet Redirection) Is the ability to transfer *'El Chorro de la Bala que Aligera' - (Literally spanish for Lightening Bullet Burst) Is the ability to Category:Soul Reaper Category:Gotei 13 Category:Arrancar Category:Vizard Category:Commander